Below Everything Above Me
by Kyouki
Summary: An a A/U B/V! My very first! It's still in it's beginning stages, but i have high hopes for it! please R/R
1. Departure

* Here's the prologue! There's no B/V action in this chapter, but it will start in the next one! This is basically setting the scene. Hope you enjoy! Please review! *  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. However, I do own Hiyuki. ^-^ She's my muse. So unless you want her, and I don't advise it, don't sue!  
  
** 6-23-02** A/N I made one change to this story, and changed kitsune's name to Hiyuki. There still the same person, just a new name.  
  
  
"Vegeta…. Vegeta…."  
Vegeta moaned and rolled over in his bed. He could her the soft female voice calling him, but he didn't care. Whatever she wanted, it couldn't be important enough for to wake up. Not at this hour.  
"Vegeta…Vegeta! Wake up you baka!"  
"OW!" A sharp wack on the head roused Vegeta from his semi peaceful slumber. Courtesy of a monkey like tail. He sat up quickly, rubbing his head and swearing under his breath. Whoever had the never to wake up the saiyan prince was going to pay dearly.  
He looked around his room for the perpetrator, ready to unleash all hell for waking him up. His eyes fell on the short girl standing next to his bed. Long, spiky black hair fell to her mid back, highlighted with midnight blue. Her dark eyes stood out against her pale skin, and a long tail, the same color as her hair was twitching angrily.  
She didn't look happy.  
Vegeta cursed under his breath once again. "Damnit Hiyuki, what the hell do you want?" he growled. It was too early to have the imposter waking him up.  
"Your father has requested your presence oh great Prince Vegeta." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Vegeta climbed out his bed. What could his father want? He stretched out, yawning. Sleep was still fogging up his mind. Still angry from the blow to his head he had received as a wake up call, he glared at the female still occupying his room.  
"If you were anyone else I would send you to the next dimension for waking me up like that." He growled. He went over the large wardrobe against the far wall and began to get dressed.  
"If I were anyone else I would be to terrified of you to even come near your room." Hiyuki replied. And she was right. She was the only person Vegeta knew that didn't treat him with the proper respect and fear that someone who was destined to become the legendary super saiyan deserved…and lived. Partly it was because she was Vegeta's best friend, and partly because she wasn't a saiyan. She may have looked like one, but the saiyan prince was well aware her appearance was nothing but a clever disguise.   
He finished dressing in his normal royal attire and started to leave the room. Before he exited into the hall to head for the royal throne room, he called back to Hiyuki. "You better be ready for a spar when I get back."  
He went quickly to the throne room. He was eager to find out what his father wanted. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get to go on a purging mission. That'd be nice. He hadn't gone on one in a while. A small smile crept onto to normally frowning face. He longed for a good fight. The only one that presented a good fight to him was Hiyuki.   
Upon entrance to the throne room, Vegeta could tell something was not right. His father looked worried. And so did his mother. Infact, she looked about ready to cry. The frown found its way back to his face. His mother never cried. Ever. She was the strongest female he knew. She wouldn't cry.  
When his father's eyes fell upon him, he summoned the guards that stood by his side to leave. They dutifully left as Vegeta approached the throne.   
"Son…we have something very important to discuss." The elder Vegeta started. It looked as if every word he said took something out of him. Like it was hard to say.   
Prince Vegeta just stood silent and waited for his father to continue. The situation was making him uneasy. And he didn't like that feeling.  
"Vegeta…my son…I am sending you off this planet. To a planet called earth. But you will not purge it." The king said.   
Vegeta just stared at his father. He was confused. Why would his father send him out if it weren't to purge a planet?  
"What is my mission on this planet earth?"  
The king sighed. "You will not have a mission. I am sending you there to get away from Frieza."  
"What?"  
"Things have become unpleasant between Frieza and I. I fear he may take action against us. That is why I am sending you off of planet Vegeta-sei."  
"Your making me run away?!" Vegeta blurted. He couldn't believe his ears.   
"Vegeta…"  
"I will NOT run away from Frieza! I am not afraid of that lizard! I will destroy him!" Vegeta ranted. His anger was rising. The situation was out of the question. He would never run.  
"Vegeta…"  
Vegeta ignored his father and continued his ranting. "I will show Frieza the true power of the saiyans! He WILL regret the day he was born!"  
"Vegeta, please. Listen to your father."  
The furious prince fell silent at his mother's words. He held onto his anger though.   
"Vegeta, if Frieza takes action…we won't have a chance. We will fight bravely, but we will lose. That is why we are sending you away. If something should happen to us, you are the only one left that can carry on the Vegeta bloodline. Do you understand?" his father said.   
Vegeta said nothing. He was too angry to.   
His father sighed again. "You will leave this afternoon. Once on the planet, you will do everything in your power to fit in as one of the locals. Continue training, but do not arouse suspicion. Do you understand?"  
Silence.  
* * *  
  
"Hey, hold on a sec, Vegetable head. Who says I have to go with you to planet earth? Why am I running? I'm not even a saiyan!"  
Vegeta glared at the angry girl. He had returned to his room after his meeting with his father. A meeting that had concluded with the announcement that Hiyuki would accompany the prince to earth. Unfortunately, no one had told her that.  
"Because that is what my father has decided! I don't care if you're a saiyan or not, you have to follow his orders!" Vegeta roared. He was still furious over the decision that he would run. That wasn't his parent's choice to make. It was his. Whether to stay and fight or run. And there was no way he would ever run from a fight.  
Hiyuki went over to the nearby window and sat on the sill. "Yeah, right." she sighed. "I'm too tired to argue with you Vegeta. And I can tell you're not exactly happy about the choice either."  
"Wow Hiyuki. I never knew you were so perceptive." He sneered.  
"When do we leave?"  
"This afternoon. So do a little of that snooping your so good at and find out some information about this earth place alright?" Vegeta replied.  
"You got it."  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in the small space pod. He had been in space for about an hour. An hour since he left home. Since he ran. He growled. The word 'ran' kept popping into his head. It was like a broken record. Over and over. You ran. You ran from Frieza. Away from a fight.  
He growled again and went over what Hiyuki had told him about earth. It was a small planet occupied by a weak race. It was less technologically advanced than the saiyan race, and had few valuable resources. And according to her, a third class saiyan had been sent there as a baby, But apparently he had failed to complete his mission to purge the planet of life. Hiyuki had then taken the opportunity to make a comment about how unreliable saiyans were, only to be rewarded by a ki blast courtesy of Vegeta.  
Well if I'm going to be stuck on that mud ball, at least I'll have someone to beat up.  
With that thought in mind, he turned on the gas in the pod, sending him into a dark sleep that would last until he reached his new home.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is earth?"  
Vegeta climbed out with the space pod, stretching his cramped limbs. Looking around, he found he and his fellow refugee had landed in an empty plain. The darkness around them suggested it was night, but you never could be sure.  
"Well I assume it is." Hiyuki answered. She too looked around. The place was empty. A good thing. They didn't need any unnecessary attention. The race on this planet, 'humans' as they were called, might not be too accepting to the visiting aliens. And they needed to blend in.  
"So, what do we do Hiyuki? You tell me. After all, you've done this before." Vegeta said the words, knowing very well how badly they stung. Hiyuki had first come to Vegeta-sei as an orphan. She had lived on her own until she was three when Vegeta's charitable mother found her and took her in. the misfit was reluctant to discuss her past, and Vegeta knew it caused her pain. Not that he cared. He was in a bad mood and was going to take it out on her.  
"We go find a place to stay. That's what we do." Hiyuki took to the air and headed off toward the west. Vegeta followed. He knew she was leading them to a town of any sort. Hiyuki had a sixth sense for sensing life and civilization.  
Vegeta watched the ground as it zoomed past below them. As he flew, he let his tail hang free behind him. Chances were when they reached a town, he would have to keep it hidden to avoid suspicion, so he might as well relax it while he could.   
He frowned at the planet beneath him. What an ugly place. Of all the places in the universe to be forced to live, this one had to be the most detestable. Vegeta-sei was much nicer.  
He growled at the thought of his home world. When would he see it again?  
When I'm strong enough to fight Frieza. That's when. So the sooner I become strong enough to defeat him, the soon I can go home. That's all the motivation I need.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Hiyuki had landed. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he followed, landing next to her in the middle of what looked to him to be a city. He wanted to slap the girl. Could she be more obvious? Landing in the middle of a highly populated area? Lucky for her, no one was around to notice.  
"Prince Vegeta, welcome to your new home." She said, gesturing to the large, dark building beside them.   
"That? That is where we are going to stay?" he snorted. "Hiyuki, I'd rather live in the woods."  
"No, we need to fit in remember?" she brushed back her spiky hair. "We can't go living like primates. We need to be in populated area, and from the smell of this place, no ones been here for a while."  
Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and gritted his teeth. This was no place for a prince. He was used to royal surrounding, luxury. Not some abandoned warehouse. He stalked inside the building, leaving his partner outside. Searching in the big space, he found a comfortable corner and settled down to sleep. He would find a good place to train when the sun came up.  
"Yeah, right. Go to sleep veggie. I'll go get us some stuff we need and enroll us in a school." Hiyuki said. She had followed him inside.  
He cocked an eyebrow at her. "School?"  
"Yes school. We need to fit in remember? So we need to go to school."  
He snorted and shut his eyes. "No, what I need to do is train."  
Hiyuki shook her head. "Training isn't our main concern. Fitting in is. From this day on, we're humans."  
Vegeta laughed. "You've gone from being whatever you were born as to being a saiyan, and now your human? You must be going through a major identity crisis, Hiyuki."  
When he got not answer to his comment, he opened one eye. The female was gone. He snorted again and shut his eyes. Who needs her? My only concern is to get stronger. I could care less if I fit in or not.  
  
  
  
* So there's the prologue. In the next chapter, Vegeta and Hiyuki go to school, and that's when the B/V action will start to develop. Please review so I know what you think so far! Otherwise I don't know if I should continue. Hehe! * 


	2. First day, first confrontation

* Here's the next chapter, I hope you like! And please review! *  
  
( A/N: this is important! I've made a big change to the story! Kitsune's name has been changed to Hiyuki! For various reasons, none of which your interested in. Sorry for any confusion! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
Grumbling to himself about stupid humans and cursing Frieza under his breathe, Vegeta rolled out of his bed and started to smooth out his frizzy hair. They had only been on the planet a week, and already Vegeta was about ready to blast it away. At least they had a house though. Thanks to Hiyuki, (A/N: for those of you who didn't see it at the beginning of this chapter, I changed Kitsune's name to Hiyuki, so don't be confused. Kitsune and Hiyuki are one and the same!) of course.  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, I have some good news!"  
Vegeta didn't look up at her from where he was doing pushups on the cold concrete floor of the factory where they lived. He couldn't do too much training in there, but he was doing his best.  
"Let me guess, you have a terminal illness." He sneered.  
Hiyuki snorted. "Not quite." She pushed a piece of paper under Vegeta's nose. He barely gave it a glance.  
"It's a picture of our new house Vegeta!"  
He sat up and stared at her, thinking she must have lost her mind. For the three days they had been on the planet, Hiyuki had stolen anything they needed. Clothes, food, money…anything. She was a good thief, but he seriously doubted she could get away with stealing an entire house.  
"Hiyuki, I think you hit your head a little too hard when we landed here. Maybe you should go take a nap under water." He growled.  
"It's called a capsule house. These humans have a form of technology that lets them fit huge things like houses into tiny little spaces like these." She held up a small tube, about 3 inches long. "I stole it from a shop in town. That's what it'll look like when we open it up. I even found a nice place to set up."  
"Wonderful, do you want a medal?" he said, going back to his workout. The girl had returned to her normal good mood, and right now, he wasn't in the mood for cheeriness.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
He went over to the closet and began to pick out something to wear. Something human. He and Hiyuki would be going to school starting today. High school as the humans called it. He growled. Why should he bother going? It wasn't like they would be on the planet for the rest of their lives. Hiyuki was working on getting a communications link back to Vegeta-sei, and when she did, Vegeta would demand that they be allowed to return home. Or at least that he would be allowed to return.  
The saiyan prince was interrupted from his clothes picking by Hiyuki coming into his room. He grunted to let her know he acknowledge her existence, before going back to getting dressed. The girl flopped on Vegeta's bed and looked over at the prince, who had finally picked something to wear.  
"You know Vegeta…I'm starting to rethink this whole 'act like normal humans' thing. Maybe we should forget about school."  
Vegeta pulled a dark blue t-shirt over his head and turned to face her. No way she was going to chicken out after giving him such a hard time about going.  
"Not a chance. You wanted to go so badly, we go."  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma smiled as she took her notebook from her backpack and opened to the next blank page. She was in such a good mood, not even school could ruin it. It was Friday, and that meant she had he whole weekend ahead of her. And what a weekend. She had a dinner date with Yamcha tomorrow and on Sunday they were going to spend the whole day together.  
Bulma zoned out as the chemistry teacher began explaining the classes' next lab. She would figure out what to do later. Besides, she could stand to relax. She'd pass the class easily. After all, she was a genius.  
She started to doodle in her notebook. Drawing little pictures of hearts with her and Yamaha's initials inside. She sighed a happy sigh. Things could not get better.  
"Miss briefs. Maybe you would like to answer my question this century?" the teachers voice cut through Bulma's daze like a knife.  
"Umm… could you repeat the question?" Bulma asked sheepishly. She knew her teacher was not going to be happy about the fact that she wasn't paying attention. Lucky, she was saved from a major tongue lashing by a knock at the door to the classroom. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal the smiling face of the school's secretary, Miss. Hearten.   
The bubbly secretary smiled at Bulma's slightly annoyed teacher. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a new student for your class."  
A new student? OoO, I hope it's somebody cool.  
Miss. Hearten smiled again a pushed a small figure forward. "This is Vegeta. He just moved here."  
Vegeta growled softly at the woman, irritated by the fact that she had the nerve to touch him. If they were on Vegeta-sei, he would have blown her to the next dimension for it. And he would have been justified in doing it.  
Bulma looked at the new boy. He was pretty short for a guy their age; he was only about as tall as she was. He had dark, angry eyes and a look on his face that matched the look in his eyes. The most amazing thing about him though, was the black hair that shot up wildly like the flame on a candle.  
Wow! I really have to find out how he gets his hair to stand on end like that! Hmm…maybe he just uses a lot of gel…  
The teacher frowned. "Well, welcome Vegeta. Just take a set in the back there, next to Bucky. Bucky, raise your hand." Bucky, a tall, heavyset bully in the back of the room raised his hand. "There, you see now go sit."  
Grumbling under his breath about idiot humans and how he was going to kill Hiyuki, Vegeta made his way to the back on the room. As he did so, he could feel the eyes of his new classmates following him. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it, but finally he lost patience.   
"What are you bakas looking at? Knock it off before I blast you all to hell!" he growled.  
The room instantly fell silent, everyone staring at the Vegeta. A few followed his commands and looked away, but many kept their eyes on him, even more intrigued by his outburst. A certain blue haired female was among them.  
Bulma stared at the short newcomer. She had never seen anyone with such a bad temper before. He must be really stressed out to lose his cool so quickly.  
"And what the hell are YOU still staring at?"  
Bulma shook herself out of her thoughts as she realized Vegeta was speaking directly to her. Looking around, she saw she was the only one still staring at him, except for the teacher, who looked about to pop at any moment.  
"Look somewhere else you blue haired wench!" Vegeta growled. He was in no mood for these idiot humans. They were wasting his time.  
"WENCH? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WENCH?!" Bulma shrieked.   
Vegeta smirked. She looked almost attractive when she got all angry like that. But nonetheless, she was still a human. And a pathetic one at that. "Yes woman, I did. And you should know better than to talk back to your superiors."  
"Superior? You're not superior to me! You're just an arrogant midget!" Bulma shot back. How dare he act like he was better than her? He was a no body, while she was heiress to capsule corp. superior her ass.  
Vegeta felt his anger rise quickly. How dare that bloody human make fun of his height? So what if he was short? He was much stronger than any of the weak humans. He could destroy their entire planet if he wanted to. He opened his mouth to fire off an insult when he was interrupted.  
"IF YOU TWO ARE ABOUT FINISHED, MAYBE WE CAN CONTINUE WITH CLASS!"  
Bulma jerked at the sound of the teacher's voice. Oops. Maybe she had gotten a little carried away in her argument with the new asshole. She mumbled an apology under her breath and sat down. After a few seconds and an angry growl, Vegeta did the same.  
Human, I'll kill you one day. As soon as I get off this planet, I'm going to blow it to pieces. And that's a promise. The saiyan prince gritted his teeth and stared at the blue haired woman.  
"Humph." Bulma said as she tried to calm herself down. Wait until Yamcha hears about this.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma ran over to where her loving boyfriend was waiting for her to get out of science. He smiled as she reached him, and she quickly felt all her anger drain away.  
"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me in class…"  
  
* * *  
  
Glancing at his schedule, Vegeta set about trying to find the way to his next class. He was still furious about that blue haired bitch. How dare she say those things to him? He was a saiyan prince, he deserved respect and damnit, he was going to get it.  
"Hey! Shortie!" Vegeta tensed up as a hand gripped his shoulder from behind. Turning slowly, he found himself face to face, or rather, face to chest with a black haired human with a scarred face.  
"Get your damn hand off of me!" Vegeta threatened as he narrowed his eyes at the human. What was it with these people? We're they all idiots that liked to pick fights with more powerful beings? Or was it just a select few?  
"I hear you were giving my girlfriend trouble." The human said. Vegeta smirked.  
"If by girlfriend you mean that blue haired whore, yes I did. I was putting her in her place."  
"Oh, that's it!" the boy growled as the crowd of people that had formed around the two began to cheer for a fight. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
The human threw a punch at the angry sayian, ready to knock him out for being an ass to his girlfriend, but instead of the hit connecting with Vegeta's face, the saiyan merely caught his fist in mid air. Vegeta smiled at the shocked look on the human's face as he began to tighten his hand, ready to snap the pathetic humans bones.   
Beating up on the locals eh?  
Vegeta grimaced at the voice in his head. Hiyuki. Turning his head slighting, he spotted his fellow alien leaning against a nearby locker, smirking at him. When she saw him looking, she raised an eyebrow.  
You're really going to waste your time on that weakling? That's a new low…  
With a growl Vegeta released the humans fist, leaving him to clutch it in pain.   
"You got lucky, weakling." He said, before stalking down the hall.   
  
  
* I hope you guys enjoyed this part! Please review and let me know what you think! I want to continue this story, so I could use some feedback! * 


End file.
